Masaki Murakami
|-|Masaki Murakami= |-|Imakarum Mirabilis= Summary Masaki Murakami is a major character in the Guyver: Bioboosted Armor franchise. Once a freelance journalist, he happened upon the activities of Cronos and paid the price when they used him as a test subject for producing a new Zoalord. He survived disposal and has since been fighting back against Cronos alongside the Guyvers, until the day he supposedly meets his death. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly High 6-A | At least High 6-A, 5-B with pseudo-black hole Name: Masaki Murakami | Imakarum Mirabilis Origin: The Guyver Gender: Male Age: Unknown, in his 20-30s Classification: Proto-Zoalord | Zoalord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Transformation (Can transform into his full Proto Zoaloard or Zoalord form), Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telepathy, Black Hole Creation Attack Potency: '''Possibly '''Multi-Continent level (Although slighty weak, he can fight against beings who can harm the Guyvers) | At least Multi-Continent level (Fought a brief period against the Gigantic Guyver and Gigantic Dark), Planet level with pseudo-black hole Speed: At least Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+, likely FTL Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class 100 Striking Strength: '''Possibly '''Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: '''Possibly '''Multi-Continent level (Was capable of surviving a gravity attack from Richard Guyot with his barrier, though he was severely injured) | At least Multi-'Continent level '(Can withstand direct hits from the Gigantic Guyvers) Stamina: Low, is hard for him to maintain his transformation without losing consciousness after returning to his human form | Much higher than before, was able to fight the Gigantic Guyvers, though was severely outclassed later Range: Several hundred meters, can reach up to a planetary scale if his pseudo-black hole becomes a real black hole Standard Equipment: His protective suit Intelligence: Alkanphel's right-hand man, and therefore his fighting abilities should be extremely good as well as his intellect Weaknesses: Cannot maintain his Proto-Zoalord form for long periods of time and if his Zoacrystal is removed or destroyed he will fall unconscious. His pseudo-black holes if given enough time can become real black holes and at that point Mirabilis loses control over them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Masaki Murakami: *'Electromagnetic Barrier:' Masaki can make an energy barrier with cutting properties that slices anything that it came in contact. *'Energy Blade: '''Masaki imbue his hand with energy, then waves his hand to unleash a destroctive energy blade that cut through everything on it path. '''Imakarum Mirabilis:' *'Spiral Crusher: '''Imakarum launch a spiral of energy with the same cutting properties as his electromagnetic barrier. *'Gravity Bullets: As common for Zoalords, he can manipulate gravity in a way similar to Guyot, like firing gravity shots. *'''Black Hole: Mirabilis' strongest attack. He is capable of creating a 'virtual' black hole (it can turn into a real black hole as well), that will continue to suck in everything on the planet. Key: Masaki Murakami | Imakarum Mirabilis Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:The Guyver Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Psychics Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Traitors Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users